Superláser/Leyendas
thumb|right|La [[Estrella de la Muerte dispara su superláser contra Alderaan.]] Un superláser era una superarma destructora de planetas que usaba diversos "rayos de protones planetarios" separados combinados en un solo rayo. Este mecanismo devastador fue diseñado para destruir planetas de un solo disparo. También habían superláseres de pequeña escala y menor potencia diseñado para utilizarlos contra buques insignia. Pero también había otro superláser de pequeña escala que era un tipo utilizado por los geonosianos en sus fábricas de droides para fundir hierro. Características thumb|left|200px|La [[Estrella de la Muerte II/Leyendas|Estrella de la Muerte II dispara su superláser contra un Crucero Estelar Mon Calamariano.]] El poder del superláser de la primera Estrella de la Muerte se estimaba que tenía más de 2.4*1032 vatios, con un alcance óptimo de 380.000 kilómetros y alcance potencial de 420.000 kilómetros. Suficientemente poderoso como para destruir un planeta rocoso, era el arma energética más poderosa construida nunca. Impulsado por el reactor masivo de hipermateria de la Estrella de la Muerte, los ejes secundarios generaban ocho rayos que se unían para formar un rayo superláser primario sobre la lente central del arma. Estos rayos secundarios se fijaban alrededor de un campo central disparando en una secuencia alternada para llegar al poder necesario para destruir un planeta. El rayo creado con este método tenía mas de la mitad del poder de fuego que el resto de la Flota Imperial. Una tripulación de 132 artilleros —14 por cristal de amplificación— se requería para controlar este soberano poder. Historia El nacimiento del superláser thumb|left|Cañon destructivo de la [[Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1/Leyendas|Estrella de la Muerte I.]] El concepto de superláser, el arma más temida del Emperador Palpatine, nació en la mente del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. El uso de tales armas masivas fue el pilar de la Doctrina de Tarkin. La idea luego se materializó por Bevel Lemelisk y por ingenieros de armas geonosianos. El modelo de prueba del superláser fue construido en la Instalación de la Boca en el sistema Kessel. Este modelo fue conocido como el prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Finalmente, el primer superláser a gran escala fue diseñado en el Planeta Toprawa e instalado en la estación espacial Estrella de la Muerte, siendo su principal arma. Uso y despliegue El superláser a gran escala fue construido en la Estrella de la Muerte y fue usado dos veces: la primera como una prueba secreta, para destruir el planeta prisión Despayre, y luego para la Destrucción de Alderaan para así demostrar la fuerza del Imperio Galáctico. Este poder hizo de la Estrella de la Muerte una de las armas más poderosas de la historia de la Galaxia. Antes de que pudiera disparar una tercera vez a la base de la Alianza Rebelde de Yavin IV, fue destruida en la Batalla de Yavin como culminación de la Operación Skyhook. [[Archivo:Eclipse.jpg|thumb|left|El Eclipse disparando su superláser.]] En los meses siguientes a la Batalla de Yavin, se estaba construyendo el Eclipse, la primera nave y prototipo para los Acorazados Estelares clase-''Eclipse''. Esta nave fue equipada con un superláser, mucho más pequeño que el de la Estrella de la Muerte, pero suficientemente poderoso como para destruir naves insignia de un solo disparo. Se sabe que Tyber Zann había intentado capturar esa nave para su flota, pero luego lo abandonó después de obtener datos valiosos de su base de datos en el 4 DBY. Una versión más pequeña del superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte también fue instalada en la estación espacial Tarkin. Esta arma fue usada por el Gran Almirante Martio Batch para agrietar el planeta Aeten II y conseguir sus reservas profundamente enterradas de cristales stygium. La estación también fue destruida por las fuerzas rebeldes, que se infiltraron en ella mientras se estaba construyendo y sabotearon el superláser. Cuando se usó, se sobrecargó, destruyendo la estación. thumb|right|Un complejo con superláser de [[Dubrillion siendo atacado por fuerzas rebeldes.]] En los años anteriores a la Batalla de Endor, al menos se estaban construyendo dos esferas habitables alrededor de Coruscant. Se afirmó que estaban solo por propósitos de paz, pero tenían hendiduras idénticas a las lentes de concentración de otros superláseres. Seguramente fueron destruidas después del colapso del Imperio en el 4 DBY. También se construyó un superláser en una instalación de pruebas en el planeta Dubrillion. Fue usado contra una pequeña flota rebelde, pero finalmente fue destruida en la Batalla de Dubrillion en el 3 DBY. Se hicieron muchas actualizaciones en el diseño del superláser cuando se reincorporó en la Estrella de la Muerte II. Mientras que el superláser original necesitaba 24 horas de recarga, el nuevo presentaba una tasa de disparos separados por minutos, no días. El nuevo superláser también tenía más rayos individuales —nueve, de hecho— con uno en el centro, permitiendo una mejor puntería. El nuevo sistema de localización de objetivos permitía disparar a objetivos más pequeños, como buques insigna, en vez de solo planetas. Aunque esto permitió a las fuerzas imperiales infligir bajas significativas a la flota rebelde durante la Batalla de Endor, la estación fue también destruida. Poco después de la Batalla de Endor, el Eclipse fue robado por el Consorcio de Zann de Tyber Zann. Aunque incompleto, su superláser estaba operativo y fue utilizado en contra de las flotas del Imperio Galáctico y de la Alianza Rebelde en la Segunda Batalla de Kuat. Pero el poderoso Acorazado Estelar fue abandonado por el Consorcio por órdenes de Tyber Zann, desde que creyó que era un objetivo demasiado grande para que los rebeldes y el Imperio lo ignoraran. En los años después de los sucesos de Endor, el Eclipse aún estaba en construcción, llegando a ser completamente operativo para la Operación Mano Sombría en el 10 DBY. Estaba armado con un superláser que podía atravesar los escudos planetarios, quemar la corteza terrestre y fulminar continentes enteros. Esto hizo del Eclipse y su sucesor, el Eclipse II, los buques insignia más poderosos jamás construidos. Pero el Eclipse fue destruido en la Batalla de la Base Pináculo y el Eclipse II fue destruido después de la Batalla de Onderon, junto con la Pistola Galáctica. En el 11 DBY, el prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte también fue destruido cuando Kyp Durron lo atrajo dentro de uno de los agujeros negros de la Boca. El último superláser conocido fue construido por Durga el Hutt para la estación espacial Sable Oscuro. Pero debido a problemas de diseño, nunca funcionó correctamente. Las fuerzas de la Nueva República lo atacaron antes de que se completara y fue destruido en el campo de asteroides de Hoth. Los rumores decían que el famoso contrabandista Booster Terrik consiguió los esquemas del Sable Oscuro y instaló un superláser en su nave. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon (serie de TV)|La serie de TV Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Death Star Designer'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' Enlaces externos * STAR WARS Technical Commentaries Categoría:Superarmas Superláser Obtención de los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte